Your My Everything
by InYourLies23
Summary: Well my thought of what I wanted too happen if just say, Michael didn't show up! C'mon a Jate fic of course! Please R&R but don't be too harsh, this is my first fic! Oneshot, unless people like it I'll continue it. I think I could think up something!


**If Michael didn't interrupt then until after. I wish he would've have. That could've been a cute moment! They could've talked and kissed again! And maybe Kate wouldn't of of ran away! Well it's a short one shot! Unless people actually want me to continue. Well if you do let me know! I think I could think up something! And please don't be too harsh, this is my first Jate fic. Actually this is kinda my first fic, cause I had one but deleted it because I didn't like it, so try too be nice! **

**Finally they were talking. Lately everything was so weird, but between Jack and Kate now, everything was fine. They were laughing, talking like they used to, and what they noticed the most, was that special glitter in their eyes were back. The thing that only took one look to comfort them and to feel welcomed. Since the kiss, there eyes have been empty, and they both felt broken. But they both knew that even one word could ruin this moment. But Kate decided to take the chance anyway. **

"**I'm sorry I kissed you." Kate softly whispered still starring into the little fire they were able to make. **

**Jack couldn't believe she actually said that. She was sorry she kissed him! That meant she didn't want to, right? '**But I'm not sorry. When I was kissing her, they were the best few seconds of my life, I don't have a damn clue why I didn't go after her. I should've, and I should've told her how I felt then, and kissed her with even more passion to tell her that I really cared for her.' Jack thought to himself.

"**I'm not." Jack replied, not thinking before he spoke, which she always seemed to make him do, say things he actually didn't want to say. **

'This can't be happening, why did I say that. Now she going to probably get scared again and run away again. Maybe if I say something else she'll forget I said that.' Jack thinking to himself again.

"**Umm… well… its nice weather out tonight, atleast it stopped raining right?" '**Great Jack, say something stupid to make her want to get away from me even more then she probably already does, and of all things, the weather!' Jack started mentally talking to himself again.

"**Jack, don't try to change the subject, especially if your going to change it about the weather, c'mon were on some god forsaken island, and all you have to talk about is the weather!" Kate chuckled a little. "And what did you mean by 'I'm not?" **

"**Kate, just forget about it… You'll probably just run away anyway." Jack whispered the last part. **

**That special glitter in Kate's eyes disappeared and was replaced with tears. When Jack looked at her he noticed that once again she had that cold empty look in her eyes. **

"**I'm sorry for ruin your life Mr.Perfect! Why don't you just ignore me again and run off to your little friend Anna-Lucia! Or whatever her name is! If you don't give a damn about me, then just leave! And for your information, the only reason why I ran is because I'm in love with you Jack, and every guy I've every been in love with hurt me or I hurt him! And I didn't want too hurt you. I don't deserve you Jack, I'm a bad person! You know that more then anyone else on this Island. I killed people! Innocent people died because of me! And I knew you didn't love me, you were just doing anything to help me, and if that was kissing me you were willing too do that, cause you are the doctor!" Kate screamed half of it, chocking through most of it, since she was crying uncontrollable. When she started to run something stopped her. A soft warm hand holding her arm. **

"**Jack just let go! I know you don't care about me." Before she realized it, Jack was kissing her and she was kissing him back. But she couldn't pull away, not like she really wanted to she. Ever since their first kiss, she kept dreaming about kissing him again, and her she was. It all felt like a dream, but of course it wasn't. **

**When they finally broke off and caught their breath just quietly whispered in Kate's ear. **

"**Don't ever think I care for Anna more then you Kate. You're my everything, the love of my life. I can't live without you Kate. I just want to hold you in my arms forever. And I'm not sorry for kissing you, because ever since the first day I saw you on the island and you helped me stitch up my side, I've dreamed of kissing you. Please I want to see the special glitter in your eyes that I always comes in your eyes when I'm around for the rest of my life, not that cold emptiness that I've been seeing for the past few weeks! I love you Kate, more then I've ever loved anyone." **

"**I love you too, so much! More then you'll ever know." Kate said backed and kissed Jack again. **

_Noises in the bush like someone or something coming for them running and out of breath. _

**What the fuck is that! Kate stay behind me I don't want you getting hurt." **

"**Its… Michael" Kate looks up at Jack. **


End file.
